Aftermath of Sasuke's Death
by AnimePhan844
Summary: just as it says. naru/tema with sakura bashing


Hey everyone. I hope you like this story because it is my first. I thought of this idea on day after reading some naru/tema stories so some of the plots and ideas may seem similar. The credit for those go to the original creator So read and enjoy and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Naruto would be a hidden genius and Sasuke would be dead along with Sakura (I don't like those 2 too much, hehe)

_____________________________________________________________

(Konoha gates)

It has been 5 years since that day. 5 years since Sasuke attacked at the 5 kage meeting and killed Danzo. He left afterwards by abandoning Taka to scape. Now, in the early morning hours, a 21 year old Naruto walks into the gates a bloody mess.

Naruto always hoped never to have this mission but Tsunade gave it to him anyway. It was the assassination of Uchiha Sasuke and he finished the mission. Now here he is walking to the Hokage tower to report in. "Hey Baa-chan, I'm back you old hag," says Naruto as he walks in.

"Stop calling me that gaki!" yelled Tsunade. Now in her Hokage tone, "So did you finish the mission?"

Naruto takes out a scroll and tosses in on her desk. "Yeah I did, his head in in the scroll though it is half burnt." Then he leaves.

_____________________________________________________________

(Ichiraku Ramen)

"Hey old man, can I get some miso ramen and keep it comin', I've been missing this stuff." says Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, coming right up"

"So Naruto-kun how have you been?" asked Ayame.

"I've been fine, just got back from another mission. Have you seen Sakura-chan around?"

"Yeah, she came by last week to see if you were here, mumbling something about a mission and 'Sasuke-kun'," says Teuchi as he hands Naruto a bowl and starts cooking another.

After finishing the first seconds after it was put on the counter, Naruto bangs his head on. "Shit, if she hears about the mission, she'll kill me."

"What was it about Naruto-kun?" Ayame asks.

"Sorry, it was an S-class mission but I'm still screwed." Naruto says that a little too loud and Sakura hears it.

"Who's screwed Naruto?" Naruto looks behind him to see Sakura.

"Nothing Sakura-chan, nothing at all" says Naruto as he waves his hands up in the air. "well, I got to go, bye Sakura-chan." And he leaves like a bat out of hell.

'Whats with him' thought Sakura as she walks back to see Tsunade.

_____________________________________________________________

(Tsunade's office)

"Whats this I hear about you sending a ninja to go assassinate the last Uchiha, Tsunade-hime?" asked Koharu.

"Tsunade, we need the Sharingan, even if the last user is a traitor" stated Homura. "It is a vital bloodline to the village and you send Uzumaki to kill him, which he did!" Then they hear some stubbling outside the door. When they open it, no one is there.

_____________________________________________________________

(With Sakura)

She heard it all. Tsunade had sent Naruto to kill Sasuke-kun and now Sasuke-kun is dead. All thanks to Naruto. 'When I get my hands on him, Naruto is dead for what he did to my Sasuke-kun, he promised me he would bring him back and Naruto broke his promise.' thought Sakura as she runs through the village to find Naruto.

_____________________________________________________________

(Training Ground 17)

Naruto was going through some toad katas that the elders taught him when he felt a killing intent near him and Sakura's chakra signiture. Then he sees her and all her pissed of glory. "Sakura-chan, I ca-"

"How, how can you break your promise to me, you promised that you would bring Sasuke-kun back to me!!" yelled Sakura as she nears Naruto, cutting f him mid-sentence.

"Sakura-chan, ca-"

"No I'm not listening to you, you broke your promise to me! The one thing I asked you to do and you killed him! I don't want to see you ever again you MONSTER!! You broke your promise and I realized, my mother was right, you are a monster like she said. I should have never trusted you." yells Sakura as tears stream down he face..

When she said monster the first time, it hit a nerve. The one women he loved just called him a monster like the rest of the village. Images of the beatings and more of his past started reappearing.

"Sakura, SHUT UP NOW. You know what. I just realized that I should have never made that promise to such a weak, fan-girlish, screaming banshee. Now, I don't care about you so you know what, leave, leave now and never talk to me again unless we are on a mission. Sasuke was right, he said before he died that it is good to know that I didn't keep my promise to a weak fan girl like you!" stated Nauro as he disappears in a swirl of leaves leaving a crying Sakura in the middle of the training ground. Her heart starts to ache.

'What have I done, Naruto didn't even say -chan at the end of my name. what have I done? Wait, why do I care, do I love Naruto?' thought Sakura as she drags herself to find Naruto agian.

_____________________________________________________________

(Naruto's apartment)

'how could she, how could she say that to me. All I have done is for her and all she cares about is that traitor.' thought Naruto. Then he hears a knock on the door and it opens to show Temari.

"Umm….Naruto do you mind if I come in and talk?" asked Temari.

"Sure, would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm ok" responded Temari. Now nervous, "umm, Naruto, I have something to confess."

"huh? What is it?" answered the now curious Naruto.

"I heard it all."

"Heard what, Temari?"

"I was in training ground 17, when I heard what you said to Sakura. Are you ok?" she states.

"You heard it all huh, so have you come to agree with her or did she send a message with you to yell at me some more?" says a saddened Naruto.

"No, I haven't talked to her yet. I came to tell you that I agree with you about her and the Uchiha."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are right, traitors should be killed, not returned, no matter who they are. And I agree with what you said about Sakura. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for, you." As Temari goes to the door, she is stopped by Naruto.

"Why are you doing this? I have never seen you so emotional even with Shika."

She starts crying and falls into Naruto's chest, "I…I want to be always there for you because I have always loved you. From the time you beat Gaara, to now and every time inbetween." Naruto is stund beyond all belief.

'She loves me, but what about Shikamaru?' he thinks. "Temari, what about Shikamaru? I thought you had a thing with him?" he says as he still holds her.

She looks into his eyes and says, "Shikamaru and I are only friends, nothing more. I have always love you and no one else but you were always chasing the banshee and never noticed me."

Naruto hugs her closer, "I'm sorry I never noticed. Is there still a chance of us being together?" He was about to say more when his lips felt hers. The kiss electrified not only his body, but her's too.

"Take a guess what that means Naruto-kun." tauntes Temari.

"I'm gonna take that ask a yes Temari-hime."

Now Temari feels butterflies when he said that. 'Temari-hime, I like the sound of that' thought Temari. "So what do you want to do first Naruto-kun?"

"Well its late, lets go grab some food and go to my favorite spot to watch the sun set." says Naruto. Temari nods and they start walking towards the monument. 'I could like this a lot.' As they walk hand in hand.

_____________________________________________________________

(With Sakura)

'What I do?' she thought as she runs through the village a second time looking for Naruto. Then she sees him at his apartment but he is not alone. She can't see who it is but as she gets closer, she sees that it Temari. 'NO, that suna tramp can't be with Naruto-kun!' she says jealously. Then she sees the one thing she thought she would ever see, Temari and Naruto kiss and they leave going into town. 'No this can't be, he suppose to love me, Me!' she yells in her mind as she cries. Now she runs home with tears flowing down her face.

_____________________________________________________________

(Epilogue)

The next day, Tsunade, in front of the whole village, anounces the Uchiha clan is dead. The crowd goes into an uproar until Tsunade says the real reason that the clan was killed. The Crowd goes silent until on yells that the demon is at fault for all of this. The civilions start a riot that the ninjas can't control. Later that day, Naruto packs to move to Suna and live with Temari with Tsunade's blessing. After he leaves to following morning with his girlfriend, Sakura is found dead in her room with her wrists cut and a kunai in her hands. It is concluded that she commited suicide.

Naruto arrives in Suna with open arms and become the advisor to the Kazekage, Gaara. 80 long years later, he and Temari disappear. No one knows were they went but some say he is living in the desert with Temari, and others say they went to where legends go when they get old. No one knows.

_____________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading. Please send a review so I know how it is.

Ja ne,

AnimePhan844


End file.
